


Everything You Are

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Mycroft and Lestrade's relationship.</p><p>Written for the 2013 Mystrade Valentine's Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Are

Greg still remembered that first night. He had been a college student, and Mycroft teaching one of the more advanced courses. Of course, he hadn't known it then, that night in the bar on February 14th. He hadn't even known Mycroft's last name. They had just ended up in bed together, and he'd foolishly promised to be the other man's valentine any time he wished. It was a week later when he found out he'd been to bed with THE Mycroft Holmes, and by then he was starting to wonder if it had actually happened.

A few years later, he was just starting to work his way up the ranks in the homicide division, running e errands, getting coffee, staying up late to file paperwork. Life hadn't changed too much since when he was in school, though somehow he stayed single, much to his coworkers dismay. It had been their idea to go out drinking on Valentine's day. Afterwords, he'd thank them. Because Mycroft found him at that bar, and this time when the night was over, he had more than a name. He had a number, and had been asked to call “whenever he needed a quiet night.”

Their relationship began to blossom then, once or twice a month for a few years they'd make time out of their schedules to meet up and spend a “quiet” night in, just the two of them, identities left at the door. They learned each other from the body out, which liked tea, which preferred coffee, who had a sweet tooth and who couldn't be happier than he was with a savory roll. Slowly, they began to talk about family issues -that was when Greg found out about Mycroft's younger brother, who seemed determined to drive his brother up a wall- and hobbies -that was when Mycroft discovered the other reason for Greg being so fit, football-. 

Now, though, they'd been exclusive for almost twenty years. And today was Valentine's day, their anniversary, in Greg's books, which Mycroft grudgingly accepted. They were still no more than “Greg” and “Mycroft” on nights like this, when they went out to dinner and came home to eat gelato in front of the tv, letting some documentary play in the background as they simply enjoyed being with each other. It wsn't exactly what he'd pictured in his youth, the soft kisses from a man in a three piece suit, or the cool trails of gelato that mouth would follow before the night was over. It was far better than anything he could have imagined, having this man as his lover. He'd never have it any other way.


End file.
